With Will And Love
by Outcast001
Summary: The will to continue fighting no matter what and the Love of someone you care about can push one through any trial. Sequel to Can Be Retaken.


**this is the sequel to Can Be Retaken which is the sequel to What Is Now Gone if you want to understand the story better read those, for those who have already read them and are waiting for the requested sequel to the _sequel_...HERE IT IS! I do not own Hetalia but I do write about them! enjoy!**

* * *

Liechtenstein woke to the sound of an explosion, it seemed far enough but no chances would be taken, she immediately grabbed her brothers' rifle and ran out of her bunker already changed in a battle uniform.

"What happened?" she commanded one of her soldiers; he jumped at her call but answered quickly.

"One of our enemies has just begun an air raid ma'am!" he called out over the other soldiers, just then another round of explosions was heard, this time shaking the ground.

"They don't know our exact location yet but they'll find us soon" he said and she nodded.

"What do we have outside?" she questioned and his eyes hardened at his realization.

"We have heavy protection vehicles, tanks, and supplies, as well as the guards and medical personal," he answered stiffly; they were trying to take out there supplies and aid.

"Have as many available men you can get to have everything underground by the time those air strikes hit us, but do _not_ stay up there when they strike, I will not lose men for machines" she ordered, she would not risk her men. She began running to the communications room, stumbling at every explosion; the door flew open as Liechtenstein stumbled inside due to another quake.  
_'There getting closer'_ she thought almost desperately as she turned to the head communication officer.

"Report!" she yelled over the noise above ground, he turned to her with a lightly panicked look.

"All communications are down we cant get any signals, and they hit us before we could send an SOS to our allies or anyone else, were stuck!" he yelled as another shell hit, this one much closer than the last. We had gained a lot of land over time after defeating France and it was beginning to worry the other nations at the speed of her growth in power. A soldier came running in, covered in dirt and sweat.

"They've almost found us! But we haven't got everything we need underground yet!" she informed in a panicking voice. Liechtenstein eyes hardened, this would be risky but she had to do it.

"Get the air raid guns ready and shoot down as many as you can, once the bombs start dropping you get the hell out of there, by then I want the remote control raid guns up and ready! Understood?" she yelled and both the communications officer and the soldier yelled 'yes!' and ran off in their needed directions.  
She ran to a re-enforced spy tower and checked the damage; the airstrip was gone, half of the vehicles were either on fire or flipped, tanks were damaged and destroyed and there was nothing left of the medical base. She looked up as she heard another round, of course it would be them, the British can't aim for shit in anything but battle ships.

"Ma'am, we've discovered it's the-"

"British" she cut in from the nameless soldier. It was obvious of that, but how did they find them? We left no trace of our newly acquired whereabouts and she knew all of her soldiers were loyal to the point of fighting blind with one arm and no legs, she knows; it has happened before. Still the objective remains, now most of the men were underground since they were almost done, another round was heading their way but the men didn't seem to notice. It came closer and closer at high speeds, faster then any of the British planes, what is this?

"Get underground!" she yelled and the men heard her, not understood but heard, their heads turned to the sky and within that very same second they were running for the closing doors. Her heart hammered in her ears.

They weren't going to make it.

The doors closed, the men screamed as the explosives rained down on them, they would be lucky if they were able to identify the bodies. She bowed her head for a moment before turning back to the sky, where the hell was the remote air raid? Then, as though her thoughts had summoned them, the machines locked on and began firing.

"Not bad considering what _could have_ happened" she heard a man speak behind her, his accent told her it wasn't any of her men, but he was an ally. She turned to him and nodded politely, the American smiled in return.

"I've gotten used to seeing all this but it's always different when you watch your men die" he said and she couldn't help but nod in agreement, it was different when you actually see your people die instead of just machines or buildings; you feel to, you feel _that_ person die, it was never a good feeling nor one she would ever get used to.

"Its good to have you on board" Liechtenstein said before her body stiffened. He was here, but how? Her Intel says he was fighting Britain on his shore lines… wait.

"How did you get here?" she asked indifferently, she would not show her suspicions but she did click her emergency button that was located on her watch.

"By jet of course, your men sent an SOS just before the bombs struck" he said cheerily.

"Good thing too" he added as he walked over and stood beside her looking at the wreckage, she didn't look back for fear of seeing the broken bodies of her comrades. But she did keep her eyes on America, her fingers brushing her knife.

"Indeed" she muttered, he glanced at her and shot her a dazzling smile, acting as though the two were on a date. His smile then went into a strait line as his face turned serious, his voice had changed as well.

"You know you don't have to do this… you can surrender and many lives would be saved" he said, it sounded almost as a whisper but he had raised his voice above the fiery chaos below. She glared at him, so this was his plan; he was trying to get her to give up, most likely so she would be his country or colony.

"When did you become such a coward America?" she asked and he seemed surprised, then angered.

"I'm not a coward! I'm the hero and I'm trying to save your life! Just give up now and there will be no more bloodshed!" he yelled at her, she would have winced had he done that six years ago. But that's too little too late.

"You don't give up if you're the hero right?" she asked almost innocently, he seemed to think this a victory and smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's right" he said gently, she nodded.

"And you fight for what you believe in and for those whom you love?" she asked again and he nodded at her smiling still. She glared then.

"And you don't fall for tricks and lies?" she yelled, pulling her blade out and moving into a defensive position. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Lillie-" he started but was cut off.

"Don't bother America, she figured it out" a new voice said. She glanced to the side, hatred burning in her eyes, his British accent strong, as he stood tall just by the stairs a few feet away.

"Britain" she hissed out, she wasn't sure how he got here but at the moment she didn't care.

"Now, now. There's no need to be so formal, just call me Arthur," he said in a gentlemanly fashion. He looked amused at her glare, or at her predicament she didn't know.

"Sorry for the mess" he said fixing one of his sleeve buttons, gesturing to the destruction below. He smiled politely at her; stepping forward he motioned for America to join him, and the American did.

"Now if you just give up and agree to live under my rule no more blood need be spilt" he said logically "America has joined me as an ally and he wished for your safety, we understand this is hard for you and that you don't want to fight anymore" he said but his only response was a glare, he smiled again.

"I admire your bravery and will but it is folly, we will win, you can't beat America and myself together. Don't worry, your people wont be harmed, we will protect you" he said and her eyes widened slightly. Could she really have her life before all this? Her mind buzzed around but every time one or the other moved she flinched, showing she was still aware of them. The she thought about it the confused and unsure she became, what should she do? Maybe she should let them take care of her; maybe her life would go back to how it was…

_You can take care of yourself now_

Her brother replied in her mind, and he was right. She could take care of herself she's proven it, she was strong, she was smart and she was free. And by her brothers name she would fight until death took her in his arms and led her to her brother.

She smiled sweetly at them and they both smiled in return, believing they had won her over.

"My life will never be the same without my brother!" she said as she lunged at Britain, they dodged and with the time she had she clicked the red button on her watch. She has three minutes.

America lunged at her first, she jumped away just in time to see the metal floor, where she was previously standing, crack and bend as his hand disappeared inside the metal crevice he made, but she didn't have a chance to recover as Britain managed to hit her left cheek causing her to stumble side ways. This gave her little time to think as she dodged his kick to her head, ducking down she kicked her foot into his shin causing him to fall onto the ground. He wasn't moving but she could see his breathing.

America ran at her, charging blindly, he put his whole body into one punch; she grabbed his wrist and arm, she twisted around as she pulled him over her smaller frame, he flew over her and hit the ground hard. Her cheek started throbbing but she didn't get the chance to tend to it because she was kicked in the back, she went forward and America punched her in the chest, she tumbled on the ground away from them.  
She pushed herself up as she coughed up blood; she had gained minor scratches from scrapping across the ground but that was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling back and front. Britain picked up her dropped knife.

"This could have been avoided if you had just agreed" Britain said, he sighed; she had gotten up and didn't look like she was going to give up any time soon. They continued the fight on the tower, Liechtenstein took more hits than the other two but still continued to fight, giving them both scar worthy injuries. They paused in their beating while she gasped and coughed blood, her left arm was bleeding with the same-sided wrist most likely broken, she had several bad cuts around her body and she suspected a hair line fracture in her right shin as well as that deep cut on the side of her right foot. She glared at them with strong eyes even though her body was broken.

"Sorry about all this but its necessary" America said unhappily, he didn't like hurting such a little girl. Finding the will to stand she glared and pulled the rifle off her back, it luckily wasn't damaged, and aimed her rifle at Britain since he had less injuries and the knife.

"You think you can still win?" he asked haughtily and her watch began beeping, she smirked; times up. She threw her watch at their feet and charged at them, they avoided her but she didn't intend to fight anymore; running past them she jumped over the edge of the tower, turning as she fell she smirked at them as she saw the two war heads soaring towards the tower she had just exited. Their eyes widened at the realization of the situation, she smiled at them before turning back towards the ground, seeing the explosion in the corner of her eye as they jumped over the edge to late.

Spreading her arms she closed her eyes as she felt the wind fly past her, she imagined that she was standing on a grassy hilltop surrounded by streams and rolling hills with her brother sitting next to her smiling one of his rare smiles just for her, she remembered he would stand behind her and hold her hands saying that someone might shoot her, she would always laugh and now she smiled at the memory as she quickly descended to the earth.  
Ironic, she was going to die yet she was going to earth.

Her heart skipped when she felt warmth envelope her hands and her speedy fall slowed to a hovering descend. She opened her eyes to see the ground very slowly approaching, she turned her head to see her brother behind her smiling his rare smile; looking at her with kind eyes he spoke.

"_You can take care of yourself, I'm sorry I couldn't stay"_ he frowned sadly and she shook her head.

"I'm just happy I got to spend time with you" she whispered and he smiled again, he let go of one hand and twirled her so she was facing him as she landed softly and safely on the ground. She looked up at him and smiled, lightly releasing his hand; she felt something in her palm, looking into her hand she stared at it with wonder.  
Her ribbon.

She felt a warm sensation on her uninjured cheek, but it disappeared as quickly as it came, she looked at her brother as she realized her brother had just kissed her cheek. She smiled happily and kissed his own cheek, and continued to smile cheerfully at him until he faded away smiling at her. Her eyes softened as he whispered something to her before he completely vanished.

She looked at the burning tower; this battle was won. Britain and America no doubt still lived but had lost and was now at her mercy, she would hold them captive making their armies useless. After all, without the nation to give orders the people of said nation could do nothing. She limped back to the underground compound and her guards immediately took her to the medical wing and had her wounds tended to; it didn't matter, her wounds would heal in a few days.  
She looked at her ribbon; she stared at it for a long while, before tying it to her brothers' rifle. She would wear her ribbon when the war was over with and she could go back.

Back to the rolling hills, the smell of grass, the sound of the stream, the warmth of the sun and the feeling of the calm wind against her cheek.

* * *

**good? Bad? review and let me know! also if you want another sequel please tell me otherwise I wont... ****Bis spöter!**


End file.
